


infinite drabble collection

by tokkiui



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 03:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6595591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokkiui/pseuds/tokkiui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>various pairings ; various settings ; incoherent word-vomit</p><p>1. myungsoo & sungyeol; showa japan<br/>2. woohyun & sunggyu; stargazing<br/>3. woohyun & jaejoong; noraebang<br/>4. woohyun & sunggyu; dakar rally<br/>5. woohyun & myungsoo; mysterious man</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. myungsoo & sungyeol; showa japan

**Author's Note:**

> i've found my old infinite tumblr drabbles and liked them enough that i've decided to share them here, too.
> 
> very much unbeta'ed. be warned.

[prompt](http://tokkiui.tumblr.com/post/73105240920/pairing-myungsoo-sungyeol-au-showa-japan-can-be) by [hoyasfeet](http://hoyasfeet.tumblr.com/)

"It will end soon, Myungsoo. I promise you, it will…" Sungyeol’s voice was hoarse and raw, cracking at almost every word - and if they were somewhere else, somewhere far away from this hell, Myungsoo would laugh at him happily because he loved these occasional cracks of his voice, just like he loved everything about Sungyeol. But they were here, trying to fit in the small cell together with the rest of the prisoners, struggling not to slip into unconciousness after endless hours of work and then the brutal transfer into the police station of Kamishisuka.

Never during the last four years did a thought like that cross his mind, that he would miss the dark claustrophobic tunnels of the mine, Myungsoo realized bitterly.

"It will be alright."

With his eyes shut tightly and head pressed against Sungyeol’s chest, the older male’s erratical heartbeat filling his ears as the soliders raised their rifles, Myungsoo knew better than that; nothing was going to be alright.


	2. woohyun & sunggyu; stargazing

[prompt](http://tokkiui.tumblr.com/post/73132026793/woogyu-stargazing-3-sentences-eh-i-want-30-ok) by anon:  **woohyun & sunggyu; stargazing**

The last planet they’ve visited brought them more surprises, both good and bad ones, than Sunggyu is usually comfortable with.

Yet he feels like all his anger is disappearing into nothingness when he sets his gaze on the boy - man is not a good word, even though physically he might look like an adult, there’s something innocent and fragile about him, something that makes Sunggyu strangely caring, possesive even - they’ve found there a few days ago, on the verge of dying.

He’s sitting silently in the back of the cockpit, still too afraid to be left alone but also too hesitant to initiate any form of verbal or physical contact. It needs some time for the wounds on his body to heal, their medic said after examining him, but the scars in his mind… And that’s nothing less and nothing more than Sunggyu has expected to hear; just a short look into the boy’s empty eyes as he carried him into Cepheus was enough for him to know.

He knows that look well. He understands.

That’s why he keeps him close, lets him stay even in the cockpit where Sunggyu’s usually alone, just him and the stars, as he navigates through the galaxies. However, even a loner like himself doesn’t get uncomfortable with Woohyun - calling him the boy was getting on his nerves so he just started calling him that - in the back. The only real difference is that once in a while he glances at the younger, checking whether everything’s alright with his new companion.

Usually the boy doesn’t even acknowledge Sunggyu’s presence and nothing happens; this one time, though, approximately a week after they’ve left Woohyun’s planet, it’s different. Their eyes meet and Sunggyu’s breath hitches in his throat; because Woohyun tilts his head and smiles softly at him, and suddenly all the stars, all the galaxies, the whole universe is reflected in his eyes. The older male feels completely lost in this gaze, lost somewhere between constellations he’s never noticed existed, when Woohyun turns away abruptly, this small smile still curving his lips.

Even after decades spent in outer space, the older male has never seen anything as extraterrestrial.


	3. woohyun & jaejoong; noraebang

[prompt](http://tokkiui.tumblr.com/post/73335579171/bff-woohyun-jaejoong-noraebang-and-too-many-soju) by [sylfya](http://sylfya.tumblr.com/):  **woohyun & jaejoong; noraebang**

somewhere between their fifth and sixth bottle of soju, jaejoong comes up with the brilliant idea of singing im jaebom’s songs.

and everything would be alright, woohyun is sure of it, if it wasn’t for his ty luck or the lack of thereof; because he’s lost against the blonde-haired man in yet another drinking game, which one he’s not even sure anymore. with a happy smirk, the older singer presses the few keys on the colorful device and their small noraebang is filled with the intro for  _gohae_.

he curses softly under his breath, only making jaejoong’s smile widen as he teases.

"sing well for your hyung, woohyun-ah."

and he does, until the first chorus at least; because the next part is  _please, forgive me_  and it’s enough to make his thoughts slowly drift away to someone else singing the same song. strong vocals, stronger than woohyun’s, voice smoother, more emotional, his eyes turning into small slits as he fully concentrates on the music, like nothing else in the world is important.

woohyun definitely isn’t.

his voice cracks.

jaejoong observes him as if he’s some kind of a fascinating specimen, the black-haired male notices with embarrassment and turns his gaze away. the older male’s voice, filled with sudden protectiveness, breaks the silence.

"…woohyun-ah. you shouldn’t think about anyone else when you’re with hyung."

two bottles later, as he takes a better look at the said hyung while the older ponders over which song to sing next, woohyun notices how in his current state of near-drunkeness jaejoong unconciously starts humming to himself an all too familiar song. when he finally realizes that he’s almost singing  _wasurenaide_ , the blonde male tenses for a brief moment, his eyes widening and expression changing into a one woohyun wishes he’d never seen. still, as cruel as it is, the younger vocalist almost wants to throw his previous words back at him, a mixture of bitter laughter and well-hidden sadness, and something suspiciously close to understanding.

_hyung, you too, you shouldn’t think about anyone else when you’re with me._

yet the moment is gone and jaejoong pushes the mic into his hands, the intro for just another girl already booming from the loudspeakers.

as they sing their hearts out, their voices blending together perfectly, woohyun smiles.

strangely, it feels like redemption.


	4. woohyun & sunggyu; dakar rally

[prompt](http://tokkiui.tumblr.com/post/73519571343/woogyu-dakar-rally-au-in-which-their-car-breaks-down) by [dongqoo](http://dongqoo.tumblr.com/):  **woohyun & sunggyu; dakar rally**

of course, with sungyeol as their new technician, something was bound to go wrong; the man was a walking catastrophe and sunggyu was still apalled that they haven’t thrown him out after the first time he has almost got myungsoo into an accident.  
  
this thought was irritating him even more now, as he sat next to woohyun on the back seat of their goddamn broken car, almost cuddling with the said man - almost because if anything, sunggyu did not cuddle, excuse you - and trying to keep himself warm under the blanket they miraculously took from the last checkpoint.  
  
however, as the sand hit the windows, effectively waking sunggyu up from the half-slumber he was in, when he felt woohyun’s soft breathing on his arm, the younger’s hand casually lying on his thigh, he thought that maybe, just maybe, keeping sungyeol in the team wasn’t all that bad.


	5. woohyun & myungsoo; mysterious man

[prompt](http://tokkiui.tumblr.com/post/75386600740/woosoo-where-one-night-myungsoo-finds-a-mysterious-man) by [sylfya](http://sylfya.tumblr.com/): **woohyun & myungsoo; mysterious man**

there is someone peeking through the living room’s widow - and if it wasn’t 4 in the morning, when myungsoo is more dead than anything else and trying really hard not to fall asleep, he’d probably let out a very unmanly high-pitched shriek.

instead of that, he grunts softly and rubs his eyes, at the same time cursing inwardly all the sleepless nights he’s spent working on the latest project for making him see things that just aren’t there; apparently including handsome faces of nameless strangers floating in the air hundred meters above the ground.

 _as if that would make sense_ , he thinks to himself while pouring some coffee into his favourite pink mug (he  _likes_ pink, so what if that’s not the manliest colour out there, thank you very much). out of curiosity, he takes another look at the window before heading back to his room. as expected, he sees nothing interesting there, just snow falling slowly.

when the door closes behind myungsoo, a quiet laugh breaks the silence of the night and out of nowhere, frost starts blooming on the surface of the window, quickly covering it completely with a beautiful pattern.

from behind the frosty flowers, a pair of curious, sparkling eyes peeks into the room.


End file.
